Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Alternate Destiny
by True Glint
Summary: As it says in the title, a what if senario set from chapter 36 of 'The Rise of Zero'. I believe I got bored...


**A/N: Don't ask... It's better that way...**

**Set half way through chapter 36 or 'The Rise of Zero', just after the defeat of the dark Sovereign...**

**There might be more of these to come...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2: Zero's Alternate Destiny

Zero watched the dark Sovereign fade away as he sank to the ground, succumbing to his own injuries. Laying heavily on his stomach with his legs askew, he rested his head on the ground. He felt his life energy fade, it seemed as though the world became heavier. The others rushed to him, though Renamon held back as they got near him.

"Zero? Are you all right?" Rika asked, but she felt she knew the answer already. He wasn't expecting to come back from this alive anyway.

"Never better Rika. Thanks for asking." Zero coughed slightly before shifting weakly. "Looks like I got him good, huh? I guess he won't be causing anymore trouble now." He coughed again. "Rika. Stay strong for me please. You have people who look to you for support, including me. Your making me sad with that face you have."

"Shut up, dumb fox." She tried to sound forceful, but it didn't work. She didn't want it to end like this.

"Rika, it's been a blast. I am honoured to count you as a friend, all of you in fact. There's not a thing I would change even if I had the chance." He coughed again, a painful racking noise. "If I may, I would like a moment with Renamon."

All were shocked that he wanted to speak with her, the vixen herself more shocked than any. They all backed off, leaving Zero with his former mate.

"Renamon. What's done in the past remains there. Shadow was strong, you can be proud of that. His undoing was a trait of mine, recklessness as you will no doubt agree with." Zero coughed painfully, flecks of digital code escaping his muzzle. "I don't blame you for what happened, it wasn't your fault. You cared for Shadow as much as you cared for me, that's far more than I could have asked. Yes it meant me being left aside, but at least Shadow got a good start in life. Fate can be cruel at times, none more so than his loss."

Zero's eyes closed, streams of digital code beginning to unravel from his body. The eerie blue glow began to penetrate his fur from underneath.

"Zero. It makes little difference now, but for what it's worth I'm sorry. I should have stayed with you, been where you needed me. I should have never suggested the idea of parenthood."

"No! Don't think that. We did everything right, as right as we could get it given the circumstances. I don't regret a thing Renamon." Zero coughed one last time. "Renamon, for old times sake, remind me why I mated you."

Renamon, tears in her eyes, knelt down to his massive head. Despite the awkwardness of it all, she pressed her lips to his in one last kiss.

Zero's body glowed blue, beams of data shooting off into the distance from all directions. All the tamers could do was watch as Renamon held the rapidly dissolving form of their friend. Flecks of fur wisped into the distance, data being released rapidly.

Zero's voice was barely audible. "Renamon. Hear my final wish. Load me."

"As you wish."

Renamon stood and closed her eyes. All the data that began to float away turned back to her. The tamers, shocked beyond reasoning, watched as Zero's data flooded into her. Massive amounts suffused her form until Zero's entirety was loaded inside her.

As soon as it was over, Renamon convulsed violently. She dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. Rika, dropping her dislike for her partner, ran to her side.

"Renamon! What's wrong?"

"The data... So strong... I can't... Hold it..." Renamon convulsed again before her fur changed colour. Her eyes shifted to a purple hue, her fur becoming a mottled arrangement of yellow and black. The purple gauntlets were segmented with red stripes, her yin-yang symbol gaining a red blood drop on the top. Her white fur became a glorious silver before her violent behaviour stopped.

Rika surveyed her partner, unsure of what had happened. The digimon formerly known as Renamon stood, eyes regarding her form with awe. Rika gingerly took her digivice and scanned this digimon.

"Zero Renamon. Advanced Rookie level data virus hybrid. Renamon? Is that still you?"

Zero Renamon turned to Rika. "It is, and it isn't." The voice was first Renamon's own, then Zero's. He continued. "There wasn't any chance of my survival, so I gave Renamon my data." "This way we can still be together." Renamon finished.

"Okay! This is going to be difficult."

"Hold on!" Zero's voice blasted from their mouth. "How does this work?" "What do you mean?" "Well, I'm male, your female." "So?" "What gender are we now?" "Hmm, good point. There's no way to find out without finding a mate." "Yeah, let's go find a female willing to test that shall we? You need to think things through first you dumb fox!" "Who said female? I'll be searching for a male." "Woah, I am _not_ mating with a male!" "Well I'm not mating with a female!"

"Shut up you two!" Rika massaged her head. "Why me? Why does everything bad happen to me?"

"Hey! I resent that!" "You would, you're male." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Oh, nothing." "Renamon! I can read your thoughts you know." "How?" "We are one and the same, we share one mind." "Oh god! You think about that?" "Hey! I can think what I like!" "Not in my mind." "No no! Do now think that! Argh! I do now want to picture that!" "Too bad. Ugh! Not that again!"

"You two! Shut the hell up!" Rika once more stopped their argument. "I am so not going to cope with this."

"Speak for yourself." "Zero, you're not helping." "Oh and thinking of male reproductive organs is helping, is it?" "Maybe... Let's give it a try." "Don't you dare. Argh! Renamon!"

"Shut up!"

The other tamers has long since returned to the real world, leaving Rika with her partners arguing. A situation she was rapidly growing to dislike.

"Fine! You want to play this game, so be it." "Zero! Stop that!" "Or what?" Their right paw formed a fist and slammed into the side of their head. "Oh well done Renamon. How was that supposed to work? Now I have a headache." "Ugh! So do I? Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." "Got that right!"

"Shut up!"

No one really knows if Rika or her rather unique partner ever left the digital world. Takato and Henry never saw her since then. But there were rumours of a strange Renamon being sighted around the place, often talking to itself with two different voices as it argued back and forth with an irate redhead. Sightings were sparse and random. But sightings were sightings...

"If you two don't shut the hell up, I'll clout you both!"

"Both? You're forgetting there's one of us Rika." "Yeah, um, yeah! How about that?" "Smooth moves Zero. Very smooth."

"Shut up!"


End file.
